


Cold Mornings

by caroe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroe/pseuds/caroe
Summary: Draco is cold, and Harry comes to find him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Cold Mornings

It is quiet at this time of the morning as if nothing existed. The only sound was the silence or maybe the sound of owls sending letters. 

But it was also four in the morning and it seems the castle’s heat system wasn’t working. Four in the morning is also very cold, as you breathe out a fog fills the space. 

Draco shivered, a white mist appeared from his mouth. His bed seemed to shake as his body also shook. He pulled slightly at the thick blanket covering his tall frame bringing it up to cover his ears. He pushed his face into his pillow to warm it up more. 

He attempted to make himself smaller, tucking his legs in and hugging his chest to conserve the body heat but it didn’t seem to help him at all.

He almost fell out of his bed when he heard a noise come from the outside of the eighth year common rooms. A soft shuffling could be heard outside his door.

Dracos door opened quietly before the hinges creaked annoyingly. Draco shoved his head under his blanket and faked sleeping. 

He heard soft footsteps come towards his bed and stop right in front of it.

“Dray?”

Draco let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “You can’t scare me like that, Harry.”

Harry smirked, “I scared you?”

Draco groaned, “Shut up”

There was quiet after that, it wasn’t even comfortable silence.

“Isn’t is uh,” Harry attempted to speak out but his voice seemed to get caught in his throat. He wrapped his arms around himself, he hadn’t brought a blanket with him as he didn’t know where his feet were taking him, “Isn’t it a bit cold?”

Draco gave a quiet laugh, causing Harry to smile and his cheeks turn pink. “Yea.” Draco waited in the awkward silence. “Do you want to get in?”

Harry froze, “Sorry?”

Draco’s face turned red, he closed his eyes and waved his arms around frantically. “It’s just that it’s cold and you know body heat and stuff...You know what pretend I never said anything-” 

His eyes shot open as he felt the side of his bed dip down slightly and the blankets being pushed over. The bed instantly became warmer has Harry laid down. 

Harry’s unmanageable hair fell around his face and his eyes seemed to stand out in the darkness of the room. 

The boys faced each other, staring into each other’s eyes. Without hesitating, Draco reaches his palm on Harry's cheek, cradling his smaller face. Harry leaned into the paler boy’s touch, scooting closer to him. 

Harry placed his smaller hand on Draco’s chest, feeling the fast beating of his heart. He smiled knowing he’s the one that caused it. 

Draco’s hand lifted up Harry’s chin. 

He stopped a centimeter away, giving the other time to back away but when he didn’t pull back Draco leaned in. 

Their lips connected.

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry, and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck, deepening the kiss. 

Both of them pulled away, breathless, grinning like idiots. 

Draco seemed to not be too cold now.

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!!!! So this is my first story, and I'm happy you read it. <3


End file.
